Richonne Dasha: No One Gives a Fuck About You Jessie
by QueenMojo
Summary: Jessie had plans for Rick. Only to see them blow up in her face. For all Richonne and Dasha fans.
1. Chapter 1

**No One Gives a Fuck About You Jessie**

 _Inspired by the song: Big Sean - I Don't Fuck With You_

One fine morning, hours before the birds emerged to sing, Jessie left her home for an early jog. She wanted to get in shape for the new handsome recruit, Rick Grimes. The moment she laid her eyes on him and saw how ruggedly handsome he was, she wanted him all to herself. It did not matter that she was married with two kids, nor did it phase her to see him a day ago holding hands with a Nubian, sword wielding warrior goddess, Michonne. She fooled herself into thinking that if she dropped a couple of pounds and tone up her flabby ass, Rick would become smitten by her and drop Michonne. With such a foolish notion, she went for a jog even though it was something she had never done in her entire life before. Undoubtedly she was determined. She believed that she was going to win that sex-on-a-stick prize no matter what it took.

After doing a couple of stretches, she commenced her jog. Starting from her house, she jogged by the first house and headed for the next. Just barely making it to the Millers' house, her lungs began to burn and her legs muscles began to cramp. Her face became flushed beet red and covered in heavy sweat. Unable to jog any further, she spent the next five minutes standing in the middle of the road holding her sides and gasping for air. Luckily, it was considerably early in the morning and there was no one else around to see her in such a pathetic state. She glanced back and looked at her house longingly and considered returning to her comfy European pillow-top bed in Egyptian cotton sheets. Determined, she soldiered on. Putting one foot in front of the other, she settled on just going for a walk.

The greater incentive besides firming up her backside was a chance meeting of Rick along the way. Rick, the newly appointed constable lived in the yellow corner house three doors down from the Millers'. She had seen him on duty this early before and thought maybe today would be her lucky day to run into him and have a nice chat with him. Alone. Just the two of them. Little did she know that Rick had taken a late shift the night before and his next shift was to start at noon later on in the day.

Continuing her walk, she approached Rick's house and saw a familiar person sitting on the porch steps. It was Daryl. She thought of asking him if Rick was up and about. So, she paused in the middle of the road and stood directly across from the yellow house. Just as she was about to say 'Good morning', she looked closer and saw that Daryl was skinning an opossum. Her jaw dropped in utter disgust to see the long haired man prepare his next meal. Something that was foreign and crude to her was an everyday occurrence to Daryl. He was not opposed to eating 'gators, 'possums, 'coons and squirrels. In fact, long before the outbreak, at Daryl's house, every Sunday was road-kill and moonshine. Well aware of her presence, he gave her a split second look and went back to what he was doing. Then, something else caught her eye. There was movement in one of the bedrooms on the second level above the porch.

Standing before the large window was Rick. From where Jessie stood, she could only see him waist up. She could see that he was not wearing a shirt and that he was standing next to a four-poster bed. She thought nothing of it and figured he was about to get dressed. Trying to get his attention, she waved at him frantically, but, he didn't notice. She could see that he was smiling and quite broadly too. It occurred to her that there was something in that room that held his attention. She waved at him again and just as she was about to say 'Hey Rick', she saw Michonne step into view. Bare chested and smiling she wrapped her toned arms loosely about his neck and kissed him. Blood immediately left Jessie's face as she watched in disbelief the two become locked in a passionate embrace. Unaware of being watched, Rick felt up and sucked on Michonne's full and luscious bosoms. But what Jessie saw next was forever seared into her simple mind.

Rick and Michonne climbed into the high bed and doggy-styled it like there was no tomorrow. He fucked Michonne from behind with such vigor and vitality that made the dark skinned beauty's breasts jiggle like a tub of Jell-O. Next, Rick reached forward and squeezed Michonne's warm tits while moving in and out of her rapidly, leaving her with no choice but to hold onto the wooden bed-head for stability. Then quickly flipping her onto her back, he pummelled her some more with everything he got.

The bed was high enough for Jessie to see everything. So much so, she could see that Rick was well endowed. All ten inches of him. She could also see that Michonne, though petite, was holding her own. They were at it for a while until Rick covered Michonne's mouth with one hand. This could only mean that the end was near. He did this to remind her that there were others slumbering under the same roof. As much as she wanted to moan loudly and cry her release, Michonne pressed her lips firmly together and held back for she didn't want to wake the others. Unexpectedly, he pulled out his enormous cock and spewed his creamy juices on Michonne's flat stomach. The contrast of his white cum against her dark skin became evident to Jessie.

Unable to take anymore, Jessie ran all the way home, screaming, "Oh my gaawd! Oh my gawd! What's the matter with you people!"

To which Daryl replied, "What's your problem? Ain't you never seen anyone skin a 'possom before?", then went back to making a necklace out of the marsupial's penis. Meanwhile, above him, Rick and Michonne made love again but this time while taking a shower.

 **xOxOxOx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What's Her Beef**

"What's her beef?", Sasha asked Daryl as she walked out onto the porch taking with her an assault automatic rifle and a cup of hot chocolate. She was puzzled to see Jessie running away waving her arms in the air yelling something.

"Dunno. She came an' stood right over there. Then she ran off screamin' an' hollerin'. Stupid bitch.", Daryl said pointing with his hunting knife in the direction where Jessie stood moments ago.

"Weird ass people.", Sasha said shaking her head. She rested her gun against the pole when she stood behind the rail near Daryl.

"Headin' out already? Kinda early.", Daryl said when he saw her with her rifle knowing that she was about to make her way to the tower.

"Might as well I go early. Those two are at it again.", Sasha said rolling her eyes to herself referring to Rick and Michonne's early morning romp.

Daryl couldn't remember seeing Sasha smile. She was always serious and on edge until Bob came into her life. For a short time, they were happy. For a short time she smiled. He remembered her face light up when Bob was in her presence. Daryl himself wished he had that affect on people. Now that Bob is gone, the light in her eyes was gone. _I miss Bob_ , Daryl thought.

Sasha looked down at Daryl and saw that he'd just skinned an opossum. She was not put off by him skinning an animal on the front porch. Not in the least. How could she. If it wasn't for his tracking and hunting skills, the group would have starved to death, especially while they were travelling on foot, exposed and unprotected for weeks leading up to when Aaron found them and invited them to come and live at Alexandria.

While Daryl went about stretching the opossum's felt on a piece of branch, she watched his hands work. She coughed and cleared her throat when she thought of something. She quickly looked up and stared ahead and watched the sun begin to peak up from the tree tops miles beyond the walls.

"They were at it again?", Daryl asked playing the devil's advocate and gave a little chuckle. As a tracker, he had a keen sense of hearing so he was well aware of the pair's mating rituals that transpired behind closed doors. So, he wasn't surprised at all. He knew that Michonne and Rick were bound to have sex some day by the way they were always looking at each other. He was just surprised that it took them this long.

"Yeah. Can't you hear 'em?", Sasha said rolling her eyes at the soft moans and tap tapping noise she heard earlier. She didn't look at Daryl, maybe in part she didn't want him to see the jealousy in her eyes and so kept her focus on the tree tops. Since the group had arrived at Alexandria three days ago, they all slept in the same house even though there were other houses they could occupy. After having gone through months of turmoil and loss, the close nit group felt safe in each other's company. They were not ready to be apart just yet.

"Yeah, I hear 'em goin' at it like bunny rabbits. 'cept louder.", Daryl admitted. Sasha watched him wiping his bloodied hand in a damp cloth. She thought he had nice hands. She was the type to check out a man's hands because she believed that the state of a man's hands say alot about him.

"Jeez. Every freakin' morning I hear the head board banging on the wall. It's drivin' me nuts.", Sasha said shaking her head exasperated and shifted her focus back to the trees.

Daryl turned and looked up at her as she stood on the landing behind the rails.

He'd never seen her at this angle or in this light before. He robbed the opportunity to take in her flawless brown skin and graceful neck that had now took on a light orange tinge from the sun's early morning rays as it slowly ascended in the east. Her eyes that shaped like gold fishes and her lips like a tulip were set in a near symmetrical oval shaped face that reminded him of an upside down water droplet from early morning dew falling off leaves. Her pretty petite features and her confident stance reminded him of one of those warrior super comic heroines who were always ready to spring into action.

For a short moment, they remained as they were, one standing, the other sitting, in silence. Like him, she was a loner and didn't put up with shit. Daryl saw more than just a woman on edge. He saw a woman of strength, great loyalty and, beauty. She was the type of woman who he dreamed would bore him his children. The silence was suddenly broken by the sounds of little giggles coming from above.

"Okay. I'm outta here.", Sasha finally said throwing up her hand in frustration. From her tone, Daryl figured that Michonne's and Rick's display of affection pissed her off. He thought that maybe she was pissed because she wasn't getting any sex. He thought that maybe _that_ was a good thing. She picked up her rifle and walked down the steps. Passing him along the way, she handed him the mug of chocolate.

"Um, thanks.", Daryl said surprized by her action. He took the mug and drank from it and watched her walk up the road towards the gate with a rifle that was easily two-thirds her height. It was close to a year since he'd known her. From what little he knew of her, she was an elementary school teacher before the world changed. She was not unfamiliar to weapons by the time she joined the group straight out of Woodbury. Since then, she became one of the group's best sharp shooter. Her skills saved their lives many times over. He always appreciated a woman who knew herself around weapons.

 **xoxoxOxoxox**

Later in the day, Rick and Michonne patrolled the community. They were similarly dressed in uniforms given to them by Deanna, the leader of Alexandria. She believed the roles of constables suited them perfectly since both of them had an understanding of law and law enforcement. Rick was once a Sheriff and Michonne a civil lawyer before the world changed. Tyreese and Abe joined the construction crew. Rosita and Tara helped out in the clinic and sometimes joined Glenn on supply runs. Carol volunteered to do kitchen duties and to take food to elderly residents. In the mornings, Beth taught the kids arithmetic and English literature and teamed up with Carol to teach the residents weaponry and survival skills in the evenings. Maggie agreed to be Deanna's assistant. With Michonne's help, they set about drafting the community's rules and regulations. A job was not selected for Daryl as yet as Deanna was still figuring out what suited him best. Being a man who could not keep still, Daryl decided to leave the premises and to check up on some traps he'd put out in the morning.

"Did you hear a strange noise this morning? Sounded like it was coming from under our window.", Michonne asked Rick as they walked along the wall behind some vacant houses at the north end of the premises.

"When?", Rick asked.

"While we were.. you know..", Michonne started.

"Having sex?", Rick finished her sentence and smiled. He looked at her and saw how beautiful she looked. She didn't know it but he deliberately took them to the north end for a reason.

"Yes. While we were having sex.", Michonne finally conceded. She gave him a shy smile and looked slightly embarrassed recalling their hot lovemaking sessions early in the morning.

"Yeah, that was actually Jessie.", Rick finally admitted.

"That was her? It sounded like an animal being attacked. How did you know it was her?", Michonne asked.

"Daryl told me she came by this morning, got spooked and ran off.", Rick said.

Then, out of the blue, Rick suddenly grabbed Michonne and pulled her into the alley between two houses and kissed her on the lips. At first she was surprised but quickly settled down as she melted under his warm embrace and tasty lips.

"Oh Michonne, you make me horny. Take off your pants and let me in.", Rick rasped in her ear after he tore away from her delicious lips. He began to zip down his pants.

"Are you insane, what if someone sees us. Kids are always running about. What if they catch us.", Michonne said alarmed at his bold request and gasped on seeing him whip out his fully erect penis and stroke it.

"No one will see us. The kids are in school. The streets are practically empty. Come on baby. I need you.", Rick said with a pleading look upon his face.

Standing close behind her, he took her hand and placed it on his warm throbbing cock. She held it and stroked it. With one hand, he pulled up her blouse that was neatly tucked in her black jeans, searched and found her bra and unhooked it and set free her full breasts. He fondled them, tugging on her teats and rolling her nipples between his fingers. With the other hand, he stroked her hips and slowly moved his hand down between her thighs and massaged her swollen parts. He could feel her juices soaking through her jeans.

"Fuck. Michonne, you are wet.", Rick said.

As he worked his skilled hands on her tits and swollen pussy, she squirmed under his touches and moaned and threw her head back and rested it on his shoulder. He kissed her cheeks and neck enjoying the feel of her body and her perfumed skin.

"I want to fuck you.", he crooned in her ear.

Fully turned on, she zipped down her pants, bent down and pushed them down past her knees. He entered her right away. While they doggy-styled it, luckily for them, no one was watching. Or, so they thought.

 **xoxoxOxoxox**

Meanwhile, Sasha was all alone in the tower. She took her role seriously as the newly appointed security guard and sniper. She was vigilant about keeping a close eye on things. From time to time, she would use her binoculars to scan the area. She did a sweep of the environs and saw Daryl below walking in the woods carrying a bunch of rabbits. He looked to be heading in the direction of the community's main entrance. She thought nothing of it and decided to look out for anything unusual within the walls of Alexandria. Peering through her binoculars, she did a visual sweep of trees, houses, sidewalks, people walking, kids playing. So far there was nothing out of the ordinary. Then, something caught her eye. There was movement in the far north corner of the premises.

"Shit. I can't believe my eyes.", Sasha exclaimed to herself.

What she witnessed was Rick and Michonne behind a house having sex. She looked around to see if anyone was approaching them and could safely say that she was their only audience. She watched Rick grab Michonne's hips and pull her onto himself while he drove his hardness into her soft mound. She could see Michonne fondling her breasts and throwing her head back. As she watched the pair copulate in the open, she herself became aroused and could feel her clitoris swell in her jeans. While she stood looking through her binoculars with her elbows rested on the rail, she crossed her legs and squeezed her thighs together.

Then, out of nowhere, someone grabbed her from behind. Whoever it was, had big powerful and warm hands. She opened her mouth to scream thinking she was being ambushed by some stranger. She couldn't. A hand covered her mouth. Whoever it was, smelled surprisingly good.

"Shhh. Sasha, it's me.", Daryl whispered softly.

He spun her around and removed his hand from her mouth. Before she could blast him with a string of obscenities, he covered her mouth again, only this time, with his own. He wasn't sure if she was ready, but, he took a chance. She did not expect this, but surprisingly, relaxed under his touch. She did not fight or bite when she could have. She wanted it. She wanted him. She curled her arms around his wide shoulders and pulled him in closer and kissed him right back. Their tongues scoped out each others mouths. They moaned as they tasted each other. Daryl placed one of his hands in the center of her back and grasped one of her buttocks with the other.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. For the first time she was close to him. Close enough to notice that his eyes were an unusual shade of green with tiny brown specks near the pupils. He looked into her dark mysterious orbs that had now softened, her face relaxed. He could see that her mouth and eyes were filled with desire and longing.

With her neat hands and slender fingers, she reached up and gently held his face and drew him to her lips and kissed him deeply. There was no time to talk or spend moments getting to know each other. They were well past that stage as no one knew for certain if they would survive to see the next rising sun. The world was no longer what they knew it to be. It had been plunged into an era of death and pain and unknowing.

"Daryl, are you wearing cologne?", Sasha asked breaking away from his lips. It occurred to her that he had a bath and shampooed his hair and shaved.

"Yeah.", Daryl answered sounding a little pensive.

"I like it.", Sasha said and smiled at him and combed her fingers through his long dark brown locks.

"You are beautiful when you smile like that.", Daryl said looking at her. The light in her eyes returned. She blushed when he said this.

"Shut up and kiss me fool.", Sasha said. They leaned in and kissed.

 **xoxoxOxoxox**

"Oh..oh..oh..I'm coming..fuuuck!", Rick rasped. He climaxed and flooded Michonne with his seed. Breathing heavily, he backed his penis out of her now creamy vagina and watched his semen run down her legs. When she noticed this she said,

"Rick, how is it possible that you still produce so much cum after you ejaculated three times already this morning?",

"Lucky, I guess.", Rick replied with pride. His cock was still hard. He continued to look at her hungrily while his cock blatantly stuck out of his pants.

"Look at you standing there with a raging hard on. Shameless.", Michonne said, amazed that he was ready to go again. Then, she heard a noise and quickly pulled up her jeans and tucked in her blouse.

"Shit, I think someone is coming. Pack that thing away.", Michonne said.

Rick's fought to put his unruly cock away while footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer. He had the presence of mind to dodge behind one of the houses and wait it out until his dick had receded to a safe size. Michonne managed to pull herself together just in the nick of time.

"Oh hi.", Michonne said looking presentable when she saw Jessie looking at her.

"Hello. Michelle, right?", Jessie said.

"Michonne.", Michonne said correcting her. She didn't like the way Jessie looked at Rick the first day her group arrived.

"Oh, my apologies. I am bad with names. Where is Rick?", Jessie said.

"Not at all. Well, Rick was...", Michonne began to say giving a quick smile while trying to buy him some time. What Michonne really felt like saying was, _Rick was just through filling me up with his cum. How's that you nosey stupid twat._

Listening on, Rick noted how Michonne's voice was much like her body. Smooth and pretty. While Jessie's voice was annoying and loud. The moment it was safe, he joined Michonne's side and greeted Jessie.

"Here I am. Hi. Jackie, right?", Rick said giving her a taste of her own medicine.

"Jessie. It's Jessie.", she replied, her voice fell to see them holding hands.

"Well, see you guys around. I have some stuff to do.", Jessie said and quickly turned on her heels and walked away.

"Shit, that was close.", Michonne said breathing a sigh of relief.

"That woman is annoying. Don't you find her annoying?", Rick said rubbing his thumb in the palm of her hand.

"Yeah, can't stand her. Anyway, I gotta go and change. I am drowning in your semen.", Michonne said and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I love it when you talk dirty.", Rick said giving her playful slap on the butt when she turned and headed for their house.

 **xoxoxOxoxox**

Up high in the tower, Daryl and Sasha lay naked embracing each other waiting for their energy to return. She felt right at home in his muscular arms. They made love on a yoga mat that she left behind the day before. So happens it came in good use. With her head resting on his chest, she threaded her fingers through his. She looked at his hands and noticed that they had scars on them, no doubt from fights and from hunting and skinning animals. Even with the scars, his hands were attractive looking. His fingers were long, slender and nicely proportioned and shaped.

"I was right.", Sasha said giving a little chuckle.

"Right about what?", Daryl asked out of curiosity.

"That your cock is beautiful.", Sasha confessed.

"You figured my penis was nice lookin' before you saw it?", Daryl said sounding confused.

"Nice hands, nice cock.", Sasha said and kissed his hand.

"Did ya come up with that all on your own?", Daryl asked laughing. Never had he heard such a thing before.

"Just an observation.", Sasha said.

"How many dicks have you observed?", Daryl asked smiling.

"A lot.", Sasha said.

"Ok, like how many? Twenty, forty, a hundred?", Daryl asked, his voice started to climb.

"I don't know, ok, maybe forty. Or, so.", Sasha said.

"What? You fucked that many men?", Daryl asked sounding more and more surprised. His body started to tense up at the thought of her being in the arms of other men. Forty, or so of them.

"Hell no! From skin mags and watching porn you dummy.", Sasha said and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"You read porn? Shit Sasha. I didn't take ya for a perv'", relieved, Daryl said and grinned.

"I bet you collected hustler and playboy when you were a teen.", Sasha threw back with a chuckle.

"Yeah. So?", Daryl said.

"And that doesn't make you a perv?", Sasha said and sat up and looked down at him smiling.

"Nope.", Daryl replied. He put his hands behind his head and looked up at her and admired her naked form.

"No, huh?", Sasha said and tickled his ribs.

They laughed and hugged each other. It was almost time for Spence, Deanna's son, to replace her. So, they both got dressed and left the tower once they saw him on his way. Half-way to the community, they walked and held hands. Daryl stopped her in her tracks, pulled her close to him, embraced her and kissed her. Smiling, he lightly took the tip of his finger and outlined the shape of her mouth and said,

"It's true.", Daryl started.

"What's true?", Sasha asked looking into his green eyes.

"Pretty lips, pretty lips.", Daryl said and smiled at her devilishly.

 **~oXoXoXo~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First Date**

"Pretty lips. I've never been told _that_ about _both_ my lips before. But, thanks.", Sasha said smiling.

"Well, I ain't tellin' a lie.", Daryl said.

"Now that you've seen mine, just how many _pussy_ lips have you seen, besides in magazines.", Sasha asked putting him on the spot.

Daryl didn't say a word.

"Oh come on you can tell me.", Sasha pressed. Daryl still remained quiet.

Sasha detected a sudden change in his behaviour. She wondered why all of a sudden he'd gotten so serious.

"Did I say something wrong?", Sasha asked trying to get answers.

"I..I ain't never been with a woman before, alright.", Daryl finally broke. He looked away from her and down at his shoes.

"Oh Daryl, you think I care. What we had was special, and that's all that matters. And for the record, I could not tell that you were a virgin.", Sasha said. She reached up and touched his face.

"Ya couldn't?", Daryl asked in disbelief, looking at her.

"God's honest truth. I've been with other guys and I've never experienced this much heat before.", Sasha said holding both his hands and looking deep into his eyes.

"Well, it's summer, ain't it.", Daryl said.

"Oh, baby. What I mean is that it felt unbelievably, fucking, good.", Sasha said.

Daryl's face brightened up.

"So, does that mean I get more?", Daryl asked.

Sasha blushed and nodded _yes_.

"Whoo, yes!", Daryl cheered and hugged her and lifted her up clear off the ground.

"Shush. You might attract walkers.", Sasha said giggling, smiling up at him.

"C'mon.", Daryl said after he put her back down. He began walking and pulling her along.

"What? Now?", Sasha asked.

"Why the hell not? Your shift is over ain't it? Please say _yes_.", Daryl got down on his knees and clasped his hands, looked up at her and pleaded.

"Okay. Tonight.", Sasha replied and giggled.

"Yesss!", Daryl said in jubilation and jumped up, hugged her, lifted her up in the air, and, kissed her.

 **xoxoxOxoxox**

"Oh Rick, this is the fifth time today.", Michonne said after they made love in the bedroom.

"Just five?", Rick said lying in the bed naked and watched her walk over to the mirror.

"At this rate, we are going to burn out.", Michonne said checking herself in a full mirror.

"That will never happen. You know I can't get enough of you.", Rick said. He hopped out of the bed and walked up to her and stood right behind her. Then, he hugged her from behind and kissed her on the neck.

"Rick, are you glad we came to this place?", Michonne asked with his arms still wrapped around her.

"I am. I am glad we are here. I wish Herschel could've made it. I miss him.", Rick said.

"I miss him too. I miss our talks. Once he told me that I should give love a chance and it is right around the corner. I asked him if he got that from a fortune cookie. He didn't laugh, he didn't even smile. All he did was point and say, _love is right around that corner._ He was right. Seconds later, you appeared.", Michonne said rocking her body against Rick's and he turned her around and kissed her deeply.

Then there was a knock on the door.

 **xoxoxOxoxox**

After Daryl gave Olivia the rabbits, he helped her to clean them up for dinner. He left her to marinate the meat and went straight to the yellow house so that he could have a shower. Sasha in the meanwhile had already had a bath and met Maggie at Deanna's house.

"Oh Sasha, you look beautiful.", Maggie beamed at Sasha when she came out of Deanna's walk-in closet wearing a turquoise strapless summer dress.

"Gee. Thanks. Thanks for helping me find something to wear in such short a notice.", Sasha said and gave Maggie a hug. She turned back around and checked herself in the mirror. Her shoulder-length hair was let loose. She wore light mascara and pink lip gloss.

"I hope Deanna won't mind me using her place to get dolled up.", Sasha said smiling.

"Nah. She's cool.", Maggie said and watched Sasha put on matching silver earrings, necklace and bracelet.

"Holy shit. Who knew. You and Daryl?", Maggie exclaimed trying to internalize the news Sasha gave her about her and Daryl.

"Yeah. I can't believe it either. I didn't even think that he'd be interested in me. He has awaken something that I thought had died in me. I'm so happy Maggie.", Sasha smiled.

"I can see that. I've never seen you this happy before. I am happy for you both.", Maggie said and gave her friend a warm hug.

 **xoxoxOxoxox**

Rick put on a bathrobe before opening the door. Meanwhile, Michonne went back into the bathroom and got dressed.

"Hey, is everything's ok?", Rick asked Daryl.

"Yeah man. Got any rubbers?", Daryl asked, cutting to the chase.

"Yeah, I got some stashed somewhere.", Rick replied. He turned and walked over to the night table and found a box of Durex, ultra thins.

Michonne dressed in a white Stevie Nicks t-shirt and army green skinny jeans, came out of the bathroom and when she saw Daryl at the doorway, she greeted him.

"Hey, Daryl. Come on in. You look nice.", Michonne said smiling at him. She had never seen him spruced up before and thought he looked quite fetching in a black dress shirt and black jeans.

"Hey, thanks. So do you.", Daryl replied.

"Sorry Honey. Gotta chat with Daryl for a moment. Be right back.", Rick quickly said as he walked past her on his way out. He and Daryl went downstairs.

"Thanks man. You saved a brother's life.", Daryl said sounding and looking relieved when he took the box of prophylactics from Rick.

"So, who is the lucky lady?", Rick came out and asked.

"Take a lucky guess.", Daryl said and took the condoms out of the box and placed the strip of them in his pocket.

"Ok, so it couldn't be Tara because she's into gals. It couldn't be any of the Alexandria chicks because they don't know how to hold a gun. So that leaves Sasha...It's Sasha, isn't it?", Rick said.

"What makes you think so.", Daryl asked after he tossed the empty box in the waste basket nearby.

"Well, believe it or not, you two are very much alike. Besides, many times I've caught her looking at you and I've seen you check her out.", Rick said smiling at him.

"Dang, I didn't know I was that obvious. Anyway, gotta bounce.", Daryl said and fist pumped Rick on his way out the door.

"What was that all about?", Michonne asked when she came down the stairs.

"Daryl has a date.", Rick said. Standing at the threshold, he watched Daryl take long strides up the road.

 **XoxoxOxoxox**

Daryl stood up straight when he saw Sasha walking towards him. He had never seen her with her hair down before, nor in a dress. To him, she looked beautiful in the turquoise strapless floor length dress. It was a perfect fit. She wore a black pashmina scarf around her shoulders that matched her black hair and made the silver accessories pop.

He ran up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You..you look pretty.", Daryl said nervously.

"So do you. Black looks good on you.", Sasha complemented him with a smile.

"Thanks. You ready?", Daryl asked and held her hand.

"Yes. I am. Lead the way.", Sasha replied and smiled at him.

When they got inside, the dining room table was decorated in white table cloth and two lighted candles on candle sticks. Two plates were set with cutlery, table napkins and wine glasses. Daryl held the chair out for Sasha and once she sat down, he disappeared in the kitchen and reappeared with two plates of rabbit stew on pasta. He sat down across from her and poured her some red wine and then for himself.

"Daryl, did you put all of this together?", Sasha asked looking around. The house they were in was one of the vacant houses.

"'cept for the stew. Olivia cooked it.", Daryl said and picked up a fork and started to eat.

"Wow! Oh! This is delicious!", Sasha exclaimed when she took a bite while Daryl slurped and gulped half of his meal down.

"Holy crap. You are almost done. I forgot how fast you can eat.", Sasha said when she saw that his plate was almost empty.

"Oh damn. I'll slow down.", Daryl said apologetically.

"No need. I'm just getting started.", Sasha said and wolfed down the rest of her food.

After they washed their meal down with wine, Daryl said, "I caught six rabbits today."

"Six! Not bad. You should take me hunting. I'd love to learn how to set traps.", Sasha said and got up from her seat.

"Sure. Anytime. I'd love you to come along.", Daryl said, not taking his eyes off her, he watched her approach.

She sat down on his lap and loosely wrapped her arms about his neck, and rested them on his broad shoulders. He looked up into her gold-fish shaped eyes and stroked her face with the back of his hand. To the touch, her skin was smooth as it looked. She leaned in and they kissed. They kissed hotly.

While their eyes were shut, they opened their mouths slightly giving each other access to their tongues. Daryl sucked on Sasha's bottom lip and she moaned. He got up out of his seat and lifted her up. In his arms, he carried her up the stairs and into the master bedroom. He then gently placed her in the center of the king-sized bed. She sat up and kneeled on the mattress and threw her arms around his neck, pulled him close and kissed him.

They undressed each other. Naked, he stood before her and took in her naked form. While she was in a kneeling position on top of the bed, they were at the same height. He gently kissed her forehead, her cheeks and her eyes and then her lips. He trailed his kisses down to her neck and then to her chest. He licked and sucked on her firm breasts. Focusing on her nipples, giving each one equal attention, one by one, he took the hardened nipples between his tongue and lips and sucked on them sending wild sensual sensations all the way to her toes. She ran her fingers through his long silky locks and threw her head back.

"Daryl. Oh Daryl.", Sasha whispered softly.

He held her and gently rocked her back onto the bed then parted her legs. While he was kneeling on the ground, she was at the perfect level. He kissed her inner thighs, slowly inching his way to her folds. When he got there, he lightly licked her pussy then covered it with his mouth. He sucked and lapped her into a writhing state. She gasped and moaned in agreement. She held his head in her hands and put her feet on his shoulders. Steadying his head, she gyrated on his warm lips. She made a combination of circular and thrusting movements with her hips, all the while, he lapped and slurped until she climaxed.

She grabbed handfuls of bed sheet and mewed as she rode out her orgasm. Breathing heavily, she looked down at him with hooded eyes and thought how expertly he worked his tongue. _Where did he learn to do that_ , she asked herself.

He climbed on top of her and was about to mount her. She stopped him and motioned him to straddle her face. He did as told and she sucked his erect penis. _He tastes so good_ , she thought. He moaned as she masterfully did things to his penis with her tongue and lips. He placed his hands on his hips and threw his head back. With his eyes closed, he smiled to himself and allowed her to do whatever she pleased. While she had him in her mouth, she reached up and stroked his testacles. His cock throbbed at the base. It excited her that he got excited. She couldn't wait any longer to have him thrust deep inside her and when she stopped performing felatio, he picked up a condom and sheathed himself in it.

He grabbed her firmly by the hips and flipped her over onto her stomach. He reached under her hips and raised her up slightly. With his bulbous tip at her entrance, he pushed into her swollen, wet vagina. She gasped as he filled her up. He moved in and out of her with increasing speed. He slammed into her g-spot repetitively until she climaxed again and again and again. He could feel her walls contracting around him until he couldn't hold back any longer. He came powerfully, spewing his seed forth. He withdrew himself and they both collapsed in each other's arms.

"Where were you all my life.", Sasha said breathing heavily.

"Waitin' fo' you.", Daryl said, kissed her forehead and smiled.

 **~oXoXoXo~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Moonshine and Love**

"Sash?", Daryl began to say while running his finger up and down her smooth arm.

"Yeah baby.", Sasha replied smiling and enjoying the moment in Daryl's arms while they cuddled in bed. She liked the way he called her _Sash_.

"Tyreese doesn't know anythin' 'bout us.", Daryl said.

"Shit, you're right. He doesn't know. Not yet anyway.", Sasha said and lifted her head up from his chest and looked at him. She had forgotten all about her over-protective brother and she started to think how she was going to break the news to him.

"Ain't he supposed to be back by now, from that supply run.", Daryl asked.

Then there was a loud banging on the bedroom door.

"I know you got my sister in there with you. Get out here or I'm gonna smash this door down.", Tyreese yelled from outside.

"Shit. Speak of the devil.", Sasha whispered and got out of the bed.

"Fuck! Where are my pants?", Daryl whispered and he hopped out of the bed and began searching for his clothes that were strewn about the floor.

"Your pants? What about my shit. Oh, here!", Sasha whispered back and tossed Daryl's pants at him when she found them.

She found the blue dress and hurriedly put it on. More loud banging on the door could be heard in the background while they darted about looking for other pieces of clothing. Behind the door, Rick's and Michonne's voice could also be heard trying to calm Tyreese down.

"Tyreese, keep your voice down. We've only been here three days. We cannot afford to attract any attention.", Rick said.

"Rick, stay out of this. Sasha is my sister. I'm supposed to protect her.", Tyreese yelled.

"We know you love her, but, she's a grown woman and she can take care of herself.", Michonne said calmly.

"She can't if she's hurting. Jessie told me that she saw her crying earlier today and that she went off alone with some guy. Sasha's the only person I got left and I don't like it when she sad. What if he's in there hurting her right now?", Tyreese said clenching the crowbar in one hand.

Daryl and Sasha overheard the last thing Tyreese said.

"That lying bitch. I was not crying.", Sasha said looking at Daryl.

"That lyin' bitch got Tyreese all riled up thinkin' you wit' a rapist or somethin'.", Daryl said pulling on his pants.

Rick and Michonne looked at each other when they heard Tyreese mention Jessie's name. Just as they were about to tell Tyreese that Sasha was with Daryl, they heard the locks being thrown. Meanwhile, on the other side of the door Daryl said to Sasha,

"Enough of this shit. I'm ending this."

Daryl flung the door wide open. Standing in the hallway were Tyreese, Rick and Michonne looking back at him. Tyreese was dirty and sweaty and had walker blood and guts on him. No doubt, things got interesting on that supply run.

Minutes ago, when Tyreese walked in through the gates, Jessie approached him and lied about seeing his sister in tears and being lead off by a guy to one of the empty houses. Upon hearing that, Tyreese saw red. Reminiscent of the time when he and his sister were in high school and a gang of boys tried to rape her in the bathroom. Fortunately for Sasha, he got there in time and while she stood sobbing in just her undies, he busted up the boys real good. He left them nursing broken bones and missing teeth. He vowed from then on to protect his sister.

He knew that her mind was not in a good place lately having lost Bob. He liked Bob. He was sweet and a perfect gentleman to Sasha. Bob was ambushed by cannibal killers who ate one of his legs, but, not before he'd been bitten by a walker. Sasha was the one who put him down before he could turn. Since then, she had not been herself. Immediately he thought that the animal she was with, was taking advantage of her fragile emotional state in order to have sex with her.

When he was on his way to the north-end house, he stormed past the yellow house where Rick and Michonne were already out on the porch talking. When they saw him, and called to him, he ignored them. They did not like the look in his eyes. They had seen him that way before and immediately knew something was up. They suspected he was not cool about Sasha being on a date. So, they immediately followed after him.

In the bedroom, Daryl stood shirtless looking at Tyreese who was holding a blood stained crowbar in his hand. Tyreese entered the bedroom and stood right before Daryl. His bloodied hand clenched the bar tightly and his eyes were wide and his nostrils flared.

"Hit me. Kill me. I don't fuckin' care if I die. But, I'll die fightin'.", Daryl said glaring at Tyreese.

"Tyreese, please. It's not what you think.", Sasha yelled trying to put herself between her six foot two brother and Daryl.

"Easy now Tyreese. Everyone be calm.", Michonne said as she and Rick walked in.

"See Tyreese. It's just Daryl. Sasha is fine. Jessie lied.", Rick said. He kept his eyes on Tyreese and was ready to spring into action in case things went crazy.

Tyreese eyes blinked a couple of times and he seemed to be coming to his senses.

"Sasha. You ok?", Tyreese asked while his eyes were still locked onto Daryl's.

"Yes. I'm ok.", Sasha said softly while looking into his eyes. Then, she lightly placed her petite hand on his chest as though she was calming the raging beast in him and said, "Ty, I'm happy. Daryl makes me happy."

Tyreese gently put his calloused hand on top of hers and said, "That's all I wanted to know.", then he hugged her. He turned and said to Daryl, "C'mere boy." and dropped the crowbar onto the carpeted floor and grabbed Daryl by the shoulders and gave him a bear hug. Rick, Michonne and Sasha breathed a sigh of relief and joined in on a group hug. Michonne and Sasha broke away and moved away from the rest and started to talk about Sasha's hair and dress.

"When did all this happen?", Tyreese asked Daryl and gave him a smile.

"I always liked Sasha. From the day I saw her.", Daryl confessed.

"He finally grew some balls and told her today.", Rick added and chuckled.

"Hey, speak fo' yo'self. How long did it take ya to tell Michonne you liked her?", Daryl threw back and gave Rick a friendly punch on his arm.

"Daryl, my man. I couldn't want a better guy to date my sister. I'm glad it's you.", Tyreese said looking at Daryl and bro-fisted him.

"Thanks man. Sasha means a lot to me. I will look out for her.", Daryl said looking directly at Tyreese then looked at Sasha.

"I know you will.", Tyreese replied.

 **xoxoxOxoxox**

Later on in the night, the group gathered at the yellow house. Sasha, Daryl, Rick, Glenn and Tyreese were out on the patio talking. They were either sitting on chairs or on steps or perched on the rail. Michonne joined in soon after bathing and putting Judith to sleep. Meanwhile Carl and Noah were busy inside playing card games with Maggie, Eugene and Tara. Abraham and Rosita were busy in the kitchen. Carol and Beth had just returned from giving lessons in weaponry and tips on how to kill walkers.

"Drinks are on the house.", Abe announced when he and Rosita came outside with trays loaded with drinks of varying recipes.

"Drinks? Where did you get alcohol?", Carol asked licking her lips as she helped herself to one of the margueritas.

"Daryl's moonshine, of course.", Abe said while he handed out drinks.

"What are we celebrating?", Beth asked and sipped on a coke and lime in moonshine.

"Daryl and Sasha.", Tyreese said proudly and smiled and looked in their direction.

Everyone but Rick, Michonne, Tyreese, Daryl and Sasha looked puzzled. Then, Daryl leaned over and kissed Sasha in full view of everyone. To which, everyone cheered. Carl, Maggie, Noah, Eugene and Tara ran outside when they heard the commotion.

"Guys, have coke and lime in moonshine. We're celebrating.", Rosita said and handed Noah, Eugene and Maggie a glass each.

"Celebrating what?", Noah asked. He drank a bit and coughed. After he cleared his throat, he took another sip from his glass.

"That Daryl has finally become a man.", said Abe laughing away and helped himself to another glass. Rosita shook her head and smiled.

"Oh yeah? Who popped his cherry?", Tara asked playing along.

"Sasha did an' she popped it good, yo.", Daryl declared happily and kissed Sasha.

Everyone looking on cheered and laughed. Daryl's concoction was already taking effect.

"Whoa. Hold the cherry. Kid alert.", Michonne warned and giggled before taking a couple more sips from her marguerita.

"I know a thing or two about sex, okay.", Carl proudly said with a grin on his face knowing that Michonne was referring to him. Rosita handed him a bottle of coke.

"You do? I don't remember giving you that talk.", Rick said rustling his son's hair.

"You haven't but, I got comics. You'd be surprised what you can learn from 'em.", Carl said and thanked Rosita for the beverage.

"Michonne, what kind of comics have you been giving my son to read?", Rick asked and grabbed her and made her sit on his lap.

"Good wholesome action comics, of course.", Michonne said and giggled when he tickled her sides.

"Dad, I'm just kidding. Those comics are clean.", Carl reassured.

"So, I guess I'm gonna really have to give you that talk then?", Rick said looking at his son.

"Not if I beat you to it.", said Abe.

Everyone listening on all yelled in unison, **_no_** and laughed. Then Carol raised her glass and said, "To life. To new beginnings. To Sasha and Daryl."

Everyone raised their glasses to the couple and chimed, "Sasha and Daryl".

Silently in the dark, Jessie looked on from across the road at the jubilant crowd on the porch.

"Just look at them. One moment they are having sex in front of windows for the whole world to see and now they are stinking drunk. What kind of animals have we let in? I'm telling.", she said and walked off in a huff.

 **~**oXoXoXoXoXo**~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Have You No Shame**

The first thing Jessie did after spying on Rick and his family, was to walk straight to Deanna's house. She couldn't wait to tell her what she thought of the new recruits. She hoped to change Deanna's mind about them. When she finally arrived at Deanna's house, she wrapped her knuckles on the front door.

"Hi Jessie. What can I do for you at this late hour?", Deanna said after finally opening the door. She looked at her watch and noted it was past midnight.

Deanna's patience for the woman was wearing thin. Jessie was always complaining to her about any and everything.

"I think you let in the wrong people.", Jessie said standing with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot on the floor.

"You mean Rick and his people?", Deanna asked.

"Who else would I be talking about?", Jessie replied with a hint of sass.

"You, Pete, and your two sons are not the only family we took you in", Deanna calmly said.

"Rick and his...his...cronies are nothing but animals. They have sex wherever and whenever they want and they drink and are loud.", Jessie sniped.

"Really. Funny, I've never heard any complaints from anyone else. Scary as it sounds, people do have sex. Don't you?", Deanna said.

"Um. Well, they shouldn't have sex in front of their window and drinking should not be allowed.", Jessie said and folded her arms under her sagging breasts.

"While there is no rule against drinking here, there is something highly disturbing about you snooping around and watching people have sex in the privacy of their homes. Is that how you are getting your kicks these days? Get away from my door, Jessie. I have better things to do with my time than to listen to your tripe.", Deanna said and closed the door.

Jessie was not satisfied with what Deanna had to say to her and did not appreciate having the door closed in her face.

"I demand that these people be exiled.", Jessie yelled and pounded on the door some more.

"Go away woman. I am trying to have sex with my wife. Or, would you like to come up and watch?", Reg said from upstairs when he opened the bedroom window and pushed his head through.

"Argh!", Jessie gasped loudly and turned around and made a bee-line home. On her way there she said to herself, "Just wait. I'll prove them wrong."

 **xoxoXOXoxox**

 **Early next morning...**

"Damn, you smell good.", Daryl rasped and gave Sasha's tits a squeeze. He groped her breasts and pulled at her nipples eliciting soft moans from her.

His penis stirred and she could feel it grow and lengthen against her butt cheek. She wiggled her behind and ground against his crotch. He groaned and grabbed his cock and put its tip at the entrance of her vagina. He jammed his hardness deep in her and she gasped. Working her hips in sync with his thrusting motion, they both fucked unaware that the condom they were using broke.

"Ohhhh...ohhhh...oh...oh!", Daryl moaned when he finally came. When he pulled out and looked down, he noticed that only the top half of the condom remained. The rest of it was gone.

"Oh shit!", Daryl exclaimed.

Sasha turned around and looked at his slick penis. A part from the ring of latex rubber at the base of his cock, his penis was naked. She quickly hopped out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Minutes later, she emerged fully clothed. Not saying a word, she immediately left the room and went downstairs leaving Daryl by himself. Michonne was in the kitchen drinking some hot chocolate and the moment she saw Sasha walk by, she offered to make her some.

"Come with me.", Sasha demanded and she grabbed Michonne by the arm. With little time to think, Michonne gulped the last of her beverage and put her mug on the kitchen counter.

"Okay. Where are you taking me?", Michonne asked following Sasha through the front door.

"To the infirmary.", Sasha said as they walked down the porch steps.

"Are you sick?", Michonne asked trying to keep up to Sasha's pace.

Sasha didn't reply but only gave her a look and continued walking down the road.

"Oh.", Michonne said and realized what had happened as to why the sudden urgency for her friend to go the infirmary. For her Sasha's sake, she hoped they would have the morning-after pill.

Within two minutes, they arrived at one of the houses that was converted into a clinic. Luckily, Natasha, the nurse was on duty. Before they opened the door, they saw Daryl running down the road towards them. He was wearing a pair of army green cargos. He was barefooted and his shirt was unbuttoned.

"Sasha! Wait!", he yelled.

"Hon. Don't leave him out. Talk to your man. I'll take care of the rest. Okay?", Michonne said softly. She gave Sasha a quick hug and went inside.

There was a bench under a tree outside of the infirmary. Sasha sat down and Daryl finally caught up to her.

"Hey.", Daryl said and stood in front of Sasha.

"Hey.", Sasha replied.

He sat down beside her and held both her hands. She didn't smile or say a word but had a vacant expression on her face. Not knowing what to do or to say, Daryl just continued to hold her hands.

Minutes later, Michonne came back out.

"Okay. Take one now and take the other twelve hours later.", Michonne said and handed her a box containing just two small white tablets.

"Thanks. Thanks for everything.", Sasha said and popped one in her mouth. Michonne turned to walk away and gave Daryl a reassuring pat on his back.

"Thanks 'chonne.", Daryl said and rubbed Sasha's back. They sat in silence for a while. Daryl rooted around in his pocket and found a busted up old watch. It said, six-thirty.

"What if it doesn't work.", Sasha finally said.

"So? I'll take care of you and the baby.", Daryl said. He meant what he said. Every word. For that, she fell in love with him all over again. She saw herself married to him and raising a family with him.

"What? In this fucked up world we are living in?", Sasha said.

"I know it 'ain't the best situation to bring a kid in, but, if it happens, we'll make it.", Daryl said looking into her eyes. He felt nothing but love for Sasha. His woman. His future bride. His future mother of his children.

"Don' cha want kids?", Daryl asked. He hoped she would say _yes_.

"With you. Yes. But, not now. I want us to at least get to know each other first.", Sasha said. She actually could visualize having Daryl's kids because she knew he would make the perfect father. She had seen him with Judith and how loving he is with her. She knew deep down, without a doubt, that he would be just as sweet or even sweeter to their kids.

"Someday I want to have a house full of little Sashas.", Daryl said.

"Really?", Sasha said. She was touched by his words and by his sincerity.

"I want our kids to look just like you. I want 'em to have your eyes and your smile.", Daryl said touching her cheek lightly with the tips of his fingers.

Then, out of the blue, tears welled up in her eyes. For lots of reasons. For one, she hated the ugly, dark, merciless, world they were thrown in that robbed them the freedom to live the way they could. Instead, they had to constantly fight for survival, be constantly in search of food and shelter, be constantly on the look out for anything that threatened them, be it dead or otherwise. So, how could anyone ever bring a child into such a wicked world. A world as unforgiving as this.

Outside, beyond the walls of Alexandria was death and chaos. But inside, sitting next to her, was Daryl. Her love. Her light. Her joy. He the one who had an undying love for her. The one who would never abandon her or mistreat her. The one who saw his own children in her eyes. What greater love is there for a woman than a man who wants to be her constant. _Where were you all my life?_ , she asked herself. As tears flowed, Daryl pulled her closer to him and gave her a warm hug and hushed the bad thoughts and feelings away. She dropped her head on his shoulder. As his words soothed her, he used the sleeve of his shirt and wiped the tears from her face. She looked at him and smiled and said, "I love you."

 **xoxoXOXoxox**

"How is Sash doing?", Rick asked when he saw Daryl exit the bedroom at around seven p.m. Sasha had taken the next dose of the morning-after pill and went to lie down after feeling dizzy and nauseated by it. Daryl stayed with her until she fell asleep.

"She was feelin' to throw up but now she's finally sleepin'.", Daryl said as he gingerly closed the door not wanting to rouse Sasha from her sleep.

"Close call, huh?", Rick said.

"Depen' on how ya look at it.", Daryl said.

"I see what you mean. Me and Mich talk about having kids.", Rick said as they slowly walked down the hall towards the stairs.

"Oh yeah?", Daryl said.

"She wants boys.", Rick said smiling.

"An' you?", Daryl asked while they walked down the stairs together.

"Boy, girl. It don't matter. As long as they're healthy.", Rick said.

"Someday, bro', when the time's right.", Daryl said looking at Rick.

Carol met Rick and Daryl at the bottom of the stairs and told them that Deanna and Reg will be hosting a barbeque the next day at the community center, and, everyone is invited. She told them that she's going to bake cookies and banana cake for tomorrow's festivities. Daryl picked up his cross bow that was leaning in the corner of the living room and told Rick and Carol that he was going outside of the gate to set some traps. He said that with some luck, he'll return with a fat wild boar.

 **xoxoXOXoxox**

 **Next Day – Community Barbeque**

Picnic tables and benches were arranged out on the lawn next to the pond. The tables were covered in pink and white plaid table cloths. The air was filled with a delicious aroma. Rick and his group were present. Everyone was having a good time. Sasha, feeling better than the day before, came and sat at the same table as Rick, Michonne, Glenn and Maggie. Tara and Eugene manned the drinks table and helped serve drinks. Abe and Carl stood next to the dessert table talking while Carol served cake and cookies. Meanwhile, Tyreese and Daryl took charge of the barbeque pit. While a boar was slowly being roasted on a spit, Tyreese slathered his own special home-made sauce on it. He also put sauce on the rabbits and game hens cooking on the grill. Since Daryl started seeing Sasha, the friendship between he and Tyreese remained the same as before.

"What you put in the sauce man? It tastes good.", Daryl asked and licked his fingers after sampling Tyreese's sauce.

"Brown sugar, cloves, thyme, ginger and your famous moonshine.", Tyreese said proudly while basting the meat with some sauce.

"My moonshine huh? Cool.", Daryl replied with a smile.

"I'm glad Sasha could make it today. Yesterday was a bit of a scare for you both, huh?", Tyreese said and continued basting.

"It ain't the best time to have a kid, but, someday I hope me an' Sasha will have our own family.", Daryl said and covered the grill.

"Sasha told me how you said you would look after her and the baby if she got pregnant. That is ten times more than any of those jokers she called her boyfriends could ever say. If only she'd met you earlier, and, I know it ain't official, but, I'm glad to call you my brother in-law.", Tyreese said and gave Daryl a playful shove with his elbow.

"Okay, man. Thanks.", Daryl replied. He smiled at Tyreese. It meant a lot to him that Tyreese accepted him as family. Then, from the corner of his eye, he saw Jessie, Pete and their two boys approach Rick's table.

Pete, the community's doctor, struck up candid conversations with everyone at the table and played a little with Judith. He even offered to check on her health, which was a nice gesture. He wasn't seen much around the community as he spent most of his time running the clinic and making house calls. Everyone who met him, seemed to find him a really nice guy. The same could not be said about his wife, Jessie. His boys disappeared into the crowd and found company with other kids. After Pete was through talking with everyone, he went off with Sasha to get some food. Jessie stayed behind and without asking, promptly sat down at Rick's table.

"Uh oh. Watch da bitch.", Daryl said while his eyes were locked onto Jessie.

"What the hell is she up to now?", Tyreese said standing next to Daryl as he too was watching the woman from afar.

 **xoxoXOXoxox**

Michonne ate some barbeque rabbit while sitting directly across from Rick. Next to her was Judith in a high chair. Michonne fed the youngest and cutest resident carrots, beans and roasted game hen. From time to time Rick and Michonne would exchange looks and smile with each other. Rick had nothing but adoring eyes for both his ladies and thought how cute they looked wearing matching color, yellow. Judith looked adorable in her yellow blouse and matching yellow booties. He thought that Michonne looked absolutely refreshingly beautiful in a yellow cotton sleeveless dress. With her hair pulled up into a high pony tail, she wore matching black and gold fashion earrings and necklace that showcased her beautiful features. Everyone looking on could tell by the way they looked at each other, they were in love.

Michonne took off her flip-flops and placed her feet on Rick's lap. From under the table, Rick massaged her dainty feet while she enjoyed his warm hands. The ambiance was cheerful until Jessie plunked herself down next to Michonne. Everyone at the table frowned the moment she sat down. Michonne removed her feet from Rick's lap and placed them back into her flip-flops.

"Isn't it a gorgeous day today?", Jessie said looking at everyone at the table.

No one replied. By this, everyone in the group had gotten wind of her shenanighans. About her telling Tyreese a lie and about her telling Deanna to exile them.

"Rick, how are you today?", Jessie asked and looked directly at him.

Rick didn't reply but gave her a hard stare.

Just then, Deanna and Reg walked up to Rick's table and stood behind Michonne and Jessie.

"Good afternoon everyone. I trust you all are having a good time.", Deanna said smiling at the crowd.

To which, all raised their plastic cups to her and smiled back and said _yes_.

"It has been an interesting week here at Alexandria. We have new additions to our community and we would like to take this time to thank them and to give them a warm welcome.", Deanna said and looked at Rick and Rick's group.

Everyone but Rick's group stood up and clapped. Jessie remained seated and folded her arms in front of her.

"As you know, Rick and Michonne are our new constables and head of security. Michonne has been working with myself and Maggie in drafting up our own laws.", Deanna began and continued to list the different jobs that each person in the group were appointed and how marvelous they were in their new roles.

All eyes were on Deanna as they listened intently to what she had to say. All except for Jessie. In the beginning, she wanted to get in Rick's pants and now, she wanted nothing but to see he and his friends gone. She looked across the table and watched Rick smile at Deanna. She thought how blue his eyes were and how ruggedly handsome he looked in the light blue dress shirt he wore. She started to re-think the possibilities of having him all to herself. Then, she took off her flats and placed her feet on Rick's lap.

Thinking her feet were Michonne's, he didn't bother to look to see whose feet were on his lap. Keeping his focus on Deanna, he reached down and massaged Jessie's feet. Taking it as a come on, she thought he was interested in her. She began to massage his crotch with her feet. Rick still thinking it was Michonne being frisky, looked directly at Michonne and smiled devilishly at her. She smiled back at him not realizing what was going on. Rick let go of Jessie's feet and allowed her to work her soles and toes on the bulge he now had. He smiled broadly and closed his eyes while enjoying the crotch massage he was getting. He thought of what he was going to do next to Michonne once the were behind closed doors. Jessie saw the look of content on his face and the feel of him growing in his pants. So, she continued working her feet. All the while, Deanna was making her speech, no one knew what was really going on under that table.

Finally, Deanna ended by saying, "A round of applause to the Atlanta group for providing us with delicious food. For Carol's tasty baked goods and Daryl's fine hunting skills in acquiring fresh meat and Tyreese for cooking them. Thank you all for coming. Eat and enjoy."

With that, everyone clapped and went back to eating and socializing.

Michonne looked over her shoulder at the barbeque pit and said, "Smells like it's ready."

She got up and said looking at everyone except Jessie, "Does anyone want some roast pig? Rick?"

Rick opened his eyes and was about to answer when he realized that Michonne's feet could not still be in his lap now that she was actually standing up. He looked down and saw a pair of pale, crusty, unattractive feet cupping his mound.

"Jeezas fucking kingdom!", Rick exclaimed and suddenly jumped straight up from out of his seat.

Everyone, including Deanna who were within an ear-shot, turned and looked at Rick.

"Honey, you ok? What's wrong?", Michonne asked looking at Rick wondering what caused him to make a sudden outburst.

"That woman felt me up under the table with her nasty feet. All along, I thought it was you, Michonne.", Rick said to Michonne and pointed his finger at Jessie who was looking coy as all eyes were now turned on her.

"What?", Michonne said with a surprised expression on her face and looked down at Jessie.

Michonne then grabbed Jessie by her hair and pulled her up into a standing position.

"Ow ow ow ow. Let go of me you whore.", Jessie cried while feeling the wrath of Michonne's strong grip.

"What is going on here?", Deanna demanded to know as she approached the table.

By this, a crowd had gathered around Rick's table.

"This woman sexually assaulted Rick.", Michonne said and released Jessie's hair. Everyone listening on gasped on hearing this.

"Please tell me this is not true.", Deanna said to Jessie. _First she is watching others have sex and now this._ Deanna thought.

"Assault? He was enjoying it. I could tell.", Jessie said defensively.

"I thought it was Michonne touching me.", Rick said. His eyes were livid. He couldn't believe he was just victimised.

"Woman. Have you no shame?", asked Mrs. Neidermier looking directly at Jessie.

"Slut!", some random person yelled out from the crowd.

"Jessie! How could you? You disgust me. You are moving out. The kids are staying with me.", Pete said and stormed off taking the two boys with him.

 **~~ooOXoXoXoXoXOoo~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Jessie's Time Out**

"Jessie. You have been spying on these people the moment they arrived. They have been here less than a week and already you have been campaigning for their exile. Molestation is a crime. I'm placing you under arrest. Tobin and Maurice, please escort Jessie to the holding area until we have figured out what we are going to do with her next.", Deanna said while everyone looked on in silence. Some could be seen shaking their heads in disgust. Some looked horrified. Rick's group did not look pleased one bit.

While Tobin and Maurice escorted Jessie to the basement of one of the empty houses less than a minute's walk from the community center, Deanna and Reg turned to Rick and apologized for what had just happened.

"I am terribly sorry this happened.", Deanna said looking up at him.

"Is there anything we could do for you.", Reg asked.

"No. I'm ok. But, thanks.", Rick said holding Michonne's hand while she held little Judith in the other arm. Carl came over and took Judith from her and stood next to Michonne.

"There will be a council meeting tomorrow morning to discuss Jessie and I would like the both of you to attend.", Deanna said looking at both Rick and Michonne. Rick looked at Michonne and she nodded at him, _yes_.

"We will be there.", Rick said.

"We will understand if you guys turn in early. We'll start to wrap things up here. Looks like everyone's is ready to pack in. They're feeling a little less festive thanks to what just happened.", Deanna said.

"Wrap up? Are you kidding? And let all this good food go to waste? You wanted a party. Well, let's party!", Rick said flashing a confident smile and and urged everyone to enjoy themselves at the barbeque.

With that, everyone brightened up and started smiling again. On their way back to whatever they were doing before, they took turns to reach out to Rick, and, in some small way offered their support. If not through words, a hand shake or a pat on the shoulder expressed just how sorry and embarrassed they were for what had happened.

When they were finally alone, Carl turned to his father and said in the calmest voice he could muster,

"What Jessie did was close to rape. I'm going break into the armory and get my gun and take her out.", Carl said, and he meant it. His eyes, the same shade of blue as his father's looked piercing and wild.

"I know it is upsetting Carl. But, executing people for molesting others is not civilized. She will be punished but it is not up to us to decide how.", Rick reasurred trying to calm his already upset son. He took Judith from him when she reached for him.

"But she doesn't belong here. She don't deserve to be here.", Carl said whilst making sure not to speak too loudly for others to hear.

"Lucky for that woman, I didn't have my sword. I would give me great pleasure to relieve her of her feet.", Michonne said calmly and reached up and gently smoothed Judith's light brown hair as she rested her little head on her father's shoulder.

Turning to Carl, she said, "But, your dad is right. It is not up to us to make rules around here. They let us in, we abide by their rules." Carl nodded in agreement and seemed to calm down some.

By this, the rest of Rick's group had joined them.

"How you holdin' up boss man?", Abe asked looking at Rick. Standing next to him was Rosita. Her arms were folded in front of her. So too were Tara and Beth. Arms akimbo and with concerned looks upon their faces, they looked on in silence and waited on Rick's response.

"A bit upset but not as pissed off as Michonne or Carl.", Rick said gently patting Judith on her back while he held her in his arms.

"The nerve of that shit face. I oughta to throw her over the fence an' leave it up to the walkers to decide.", Daryl said in a low tone and threw his right arm up in the air. Sasha and Tyrees standing next to him had their hands at their hips. They were just as angry as the rest of them but stood silent and resolute.

"How about we poison her. I could bake some special cookies and...", Carol started to say but was interrupted by everyone's emphatic and unanimous _no_.

"Tempting, but no. Finding a healthy woman dead the next day is going to raise suspicions.", Rick said. Judith was already fast asleep in his arms.

"Why is she so against us? I say we find out tonight before tomorrow's meeting.", Glenn said. Standing next to him was Maggie. She nodded in agreement.

"I'll do it.", Beth offered.

"What are you gonna say?", Noah asked while everyone else silently looked on.

"Leave it to me. I'll get her to talk.", Beth replied confidently and gave a smile.

 **xoxoXOXoxox**

Dominoes, cards and board games were brought out. Some helped themselves and began playing in small groups. Some of the kids set up a boom box and played music at the gazebo and busted their move which drew more smiles and laughter. The volume of the music was kept to a moderate level enough for everyone to enjoy but not too loud for anyone beyond the walls, least alone walkers, to hear. All knew that walkers were attracted to anything that moved, sounds and bright lights and the thirty foot walls detracted them from most things going on inside.

Abe took over the drinks table and turned it into a bar. He cracked open some of Daryl's moonshine and served daiquiris and margarita to the adults. When the party was in full swing, some danced while others either played games, ate, or engaged in chatter. While Tara and Rosita watched Judith sleep on a blanket laid out on the grass, Noah sat down across from them and told jokes. As the evening wore on, Rick's group and the Alexandria residents got to know each other better over drinks, games and food.

Solar-powered lanterns that were strung up along the periphery of the pond and on the tops of the gazebo flickered on. I've Been Loving You by Seal began to play.

"Beth is on the move.", Michonne said standing next to Rick. She wrapped a shawl about her bare shoulders.

"Carl is pretty upset as are the rest of us.", Michonne added.

"I trust Carl. He won't do anything without telling me. Hopefully Beth will get something out of Jessie.", Rick said looking up at the stars in the sky.

"She will. Meanwhile, let's keep up the morale and dance.", Michonne said and held Ricks hands and guided him towards the gazebo.

"Love to.", Rick said. When they found a spot to dance, Michonne wrapped her arms about his neck and said,

"I love this song. It's one of my favorites."

"I had this album. I used to play it on my drive to work. Seal is the best.", Rick said looking into her eyes with his arms wrapped about her slender waist.

"Yeah, he is.", Michonne agreed.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?", Rick said.

"Yes, a thousand times with your eyes. But, I like hearing it from those sweet lips of yours.", Michonne said and leaned in and kissed him on said sweet lips.

In the soft cool breeze, as Rick and Michonne slow danced, Tyreese, Daryl and Sasha looked on. They were seated side by side on a bench a few yards away.

"Aww. They are so cute together.", Sasha said with a sigh while referring to Rick and Michonne. She rested her head on Daryl's shoulder and smiled. Daryl took off his denim jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She thanked him and kissed him on the lips.

"Yeah. They're right for each other.", Daryl said and hugged Sasha who snuggled even closer to him and enjoyed his warm body.

"Just like you and Sasha, they are perfect together.", Tyreese said. His voice fell when he said this and Daryl and Sasha turned and looked at him.

They knew from his tone that he felt left out. Sasha knew her big brother well enough to know that deep down, he is a true romantic. At six-two and two hundred and fifty pounds of muscle and power, the former running back on the Atlanta Falcons team was tough as nails and strong as an ox. Though intimidating in appearance, he was always gentle with women and babies.

"Ty. You will meet someone, someday.", Sasha said assuredly.

"You think so?", Tyreese said still watching Rick and Michonne hold each other close and slowly rock to the music.

"Yes. You will. Jus' wait an' see.", Daryl said.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Beth stole away and headed to the holding area.

 **~~ooOXoXoXoXoXOoo~~**


	7. Chapter 7

****Chapter 7: Motive****

Beth met Tobin and Maurice at the holding area where they had been standing guard. Beth asked Tobin to accompany her inside. He agreed and followed her while Maurice remained outside until Clement and Spencer showed up to relieve them.

"How are you holding up?", Beth said to Jessie after she handed her a plate of food and a tall glass of lemonade mix.

Tobin quietly sat on a chair in a darkened corner across from them. Jessie didn't take notice of his presence as the room was mostly dark with the exception of light from a small battery operated lamp next to her. The basement room was unfinished and had no wiring. It lacked furnishing, with the exception of a small cot, a chair and a stool. There was a functioning toilet and face basin in the far corner of the room.

Jessie didn't answer but just shrugged her shoulders and took the plate from Beth. She wolfed down the food without so much as saying thanks. After she was through, she washed it all down with the lemonade mix. She gulped it down fast in one go and didn't seem to notice that the beverage had alcohol in it. The lemonade masked the taste of Daryl's moonshine and, like tequila, the moonshine had a way of hiding, laying low before sneaking up on you.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Beth. I wish I had a name like yours. Jessie is such a pretty name.", Beth said and gave her a quick smile. Jessie didn't respond. She just sat on the cot and looked blankly at the wall. A minute or two passed before she broke the silence.

"Bleech! Ok. Whatever.", Jessie said nonchalantly when she belched. Beth noticed her eyes had started to gloss over and wondered if the moonshine was starting to take effect.

Beth already mapped out the interrogation. It could be done in either of two ways. The easy way or the hard way. She decided on the hard approach.

"How did you and Pete meet? You seem so way out of his league.", Beth asked sitting on a stool across from Jessie.

"In university. I was studying psychology when I met him. He was studying to be a surgeon. Five years older, a real nerd. He was a virgin when I met him.", Jessie said finally starting to loosen up.

She sat up a bit straighter and smoothed down the her blond hair. Beth could see that complimenting the woman seemed a good tactic in breaking the ice. That and Daryl's moonshine.

"Someone as pretty as you, Pete couldn't have been the only guy you dated. Right?", Beth asked testing the waters.

"He doesn't know, but, I slept with dozens of other guys while we dated. What was I to do? He didn't have time for me. Always had his head in some book. Brad, Doug, Mark, Matt and plenty of others always had time for me. Brad, he introduced me to orgies. He was my favorite. Grad student with good weed and a big cock, I miss big dick Bradley.", Jessie said and giggled to herself.

"Well Pete shoulda made time for you and treat you like the queen that you are.", Beth said making sure to sound genuine.

"That's what I said. Finally someone understands me.", Jessie said speaking louder. The moonshine was indeed working.

"It's obvious you're a hard ten and he is a three. Why'd you marry him?", Beth asked.

"I got pregnant at some sex party and told him the baby was his. Fool. Ron's dad could be any of those forty guys I slept with that night.", Jessie said. She laughed loudly and slapped her thigh.

"You know, there are quite a few cute guys here at Alexandria.", Beth said.

"Some biiiig, some smaaaall. If ya know wut I mean.", Jessie said and giggled and snorted. Her speech was beginning to slur.

"Oh?", Beth asked. She pretended to be a supportive friend but all the while, she was disgusted by the woman.

"Lemmie tell ya. Nicholas. Ted. Patrick.", Jessie said as she listed them off on one hand.

"You know zat Nicholas. He cries like a baby afta he cums.", Jessie added before bursting out laughing again. Then she imitated him crying.

"Really. I guess Pete being so busy at the clinic wouldn't know about them now would he?", Beth asked. She slowly looked over her shoulder and exchanged looks with Tobin.

"Nope. He'll never know 'bout 'em or 'bout Rick.", Jessie said.

"Rick? What do you want with him?", Beth asked.

"Ever since Rick arrived, I wanned zat piece o' fine azz. He da one I'm wan'. I wan' him so bad.", Jessie finally declared.

"But, why Rick? He is already taken and has two kids.", Beth said still acting the devil's advocate.

"Why should zat stop me from gettin' wha' I wan'. Aren't ya listenin'? I wan' Rick an' Ima gonna git him, one way or da odda. Even if it means chokin' da fucken life outta zat Mich what's her face. Afta I kill da whore, he be all mine. Afta I git ridda doze pesky kidz of hiz, he be all mine.", Jessie revealed.

"How do you plan to get rid of his kids?", Beth pressed. She checked on Tobin again and by the look on his face, she could tell that he was as horrified as she was by what they heard thus far. He kept quiet in his corner and continued to listen intently.

"Take 'em out for a stroll outside da gatez, hit 'em ova da head an' leeb 'em for da monsterz. Next on muh lis' iz Deanna an' Reg. Once dey iz gone, me an' Rick become da rightful leadaz. Anyone who don' like it, tie 'em up an' leave 'em outside to be torn apart.", Jessie said without so much as batting an eyelid. She lay back down and instantly fell asleep.

"You rest.", Beth said and stood up.

 **xoxoXOXoxox**

"You heard everything she said, didn't you?", Beth asked Tobin when they both went outside.

"Oh yes I did. Every evil word.", Tobin replied.

They saw Spencer and Clement approach. Tobin told them to be on the close look out for Nicholas, Ted and Patrick. He told them to shoot them if necessary. Not wanting to take any chances while not getting into much details, he advised them to not allow anyone, even her family to visit her. He told them that she poses a major threat if she escapes. They understood and said they will keep watch.

The night was still young and the barbeque was still going on. While Tobin made a bee-line for Deanna and Reg, Beth caught up to Rick and Michonne. She told them about Jessie's plans to kill Michonne, Carl, Judith, and, Deanna and Reg. Before Deanna, Reg and Tobin caught up to them, Michonne whispered in Beth's ear,

"You got everything?"

"Yeah. Everything.", Beth replied.

Deanna quickly approached and told them that she is calling an emergency meeting. She told Tobin to gather the other council members and meet her at her house at once.

 **xoxoXOXoxox**

The council members, Rick, Michonne, Beth listened closely to the tape recording of the conversation between Beth and Jessie in the last hour. After it was finished. No one spoke for a while, until Rick broke the silence.

"Something needs to be done about this woman. You heard her. She plans to kill Michonne, my two children, Deanna and Reg.", Rick said.

"How about we exile her. Take her a hundred miles from here and leave her with a day's worth of food.", Reg suggested.

"What if she finds her way back? Then what?", Michonne said.

"I don't think she would last a minute outside of these walls.", said Tobin.

"What do you think should be done, Rick?", Deanna asked.

"We execute her.", Rick replied.

The council called a vote and a two-thirds majority was made in favor of exiling Jessie.

The barbeque came to a close and everyone went home. The streets became quiet again. Rick, Michonne and Beth met up with the rest of their group at his house and discussed what had happened in the last two hours. They were not happy to learn about the council's decision to exile Jessie.

 **~~ooOXoXoXoXoXOoo~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Escape**

On the morning of Jessie's exile, Tobin and Spencer hopped into a white panel van and drove to the holding area where Jessie was being held. She had been guarded by Clement and Maurice until Tobin and Spencer arrived to load her into the van. The plan was to drive her to Lewader's Vale, a district about a hundred miles away and leave her there with three days' worth of food and water. It was just shy of six AM when two other groups of people had already left the premises in two different vehicles on separate missions. One group had set out on a supply run and the other, to source more building materials. Moments after their departure, Tobin and Spencer pulled up to the curb just outside the holding area when they saw Clement lying on the pavement. They quickly hopped out of the van and ran up to him. There he was, barely alive in a pool of his own blood with his throat slashed open. Having lost much blood, they knew nothing could be done for him and that the inevitable was yet to come.

"Quick! Check inside.", Spencer cried out to Tobin and unsheathed his marine knife.

While Tobin disappeared down the steps leading to the basement where Jessie was kept, Spencer stooped down next to Clement and watched him take his last breath. Then, he plunged his blade into his left temple. Tobin returned and confirmed that Jessie was indeed gone.

"Where is Maurice?", Tobin asked as he watched Spencer pull his knife from out of Clement's skull.

They noticed another large pool of blood a good two hundred or so feet away. There was also a trail of blood drops leading away from it. They figured that Maurice too had met a similar and unfortunate end, re-animated and wandered off.

"Shit, we gotta find him before it is too late.", Spencer said and rose to his feet.

Just as they were about to follow Maurice's trail of blood, they heard screams coming from the direction of the Thomas' house. Then there was another scream coming from another direction and the sound of barking from yet another.

"Too late. It has already happened.", Tobin said.

Surrounded by screams and barking from three different directions, They decided on doubling back, warn as many people as possible along the way and, tell them to be on the alert for walkers and stay inside their homes. Still, there was no telling how many people were involved in Jessie's escape or what they had up their sleeves. From Beth's chat with Jessie, Tobin suspected that Patrick, Ted and Nicholas were responsible. He wondered whether there were others. Along the way, they figured that the armory would be the next place for the assailants to plunder so, they went there to check up on Olivia who was there on duty. When they got there, they found her gagged and tied to a chair in front of the room where guns and ammunition were stored. The lock on the door had been busted open.

"Ted, Patrick and Nicholas left with a duffle bag of guns and ammo.", Olivia said when Spencer removed her gag and cut the ropes that bind her.

They told her to remain inside before they headed out again to alert the others. By this, Daryl and Carl had just returned from outside the walls with bunches of rabbits and quail they caught in snares that Daryl had set out in the woods the night before. As they entered the compound through heavy iron gates, they heard a commotion down the road. About two houses down, running in their direction were Tobin and Spencer. They could also see three walkers a good distance behind them.

"Jessie's gone! Quick! Get inside! Walkers!", Spencer yelled at them at the top of his lungs.

Immediately, Daryll thought of Sasha. He knew that she was in the tower taking guard and began to worry for her safety. The last time he saw her was at the crack of dawn when he kissed her goodbye before he headed out. She too had been up early and was about to head for the bathroom to get ready for her next shift.

"You go ahead. I gotta go check on Sasha in the tower.", Daryll said to Carl and went back through the gates.

"Okay.", Carl replied and ran to the house as fast as his legs could take him.

The yellow house was first corner house and Carl was able to reach there on his own just fine. Daryll thought it was all too coincidental that on the same day of Jessie's exile, shit hit the fan. He knew it had to be a planned escape and Sasha, being the first line of defense, would be one of the first to be in danger. On his way to the tower, he had a bad feeling.

The first person Carl thought of was his sister, Judith. Before he left the house, the last thing he did was hug his sister while Michonne fed her breakfast. He remembered also waving good-bye to both his dad and Michonne who were both dressed in their constable uniforms.

"Dad?", Carl yelled out as he entered the house. Once inside, he closed the door behind him. The house was silent.

"Dad? Michonne?", Carl called out again and jetted up the stairs.

Just as he got to the top, Nicholas suddenly appeared. He stepped out from a corner and stood directly in front of him. He placed a hand gun at his head and motioned him towards the master bedroom down the end of the hall.

 **xoxoXOXoxox**

Daryll circled the tower. He could tell that from a set of freshly made foot prints, apart from Sasha's own, they came from one other person and that person had big feet and was heavy-set. He looked up and didn't see Sasha peering out as she normally would. He felt something was terribly wrong and feared the worse. He felt bile rise up from the pit of his stomach and make its way to the back of his throat. The last time he felt that way was when he, Glenn, Bob and Rick were hog tied and were about to be slaughtered by a group of cannibals at Terminus. But, he had to have hope, that she was still alive. Armed with a crossbow and a hunting knife, he went in and quietly made his way up the spiral steps. He could hear shuffling noises on the floor boards and faint cries of Sasha's muffled screams.

When he got to the top, he saw Ted's large frame on top of Sasha's petite body. His pants were pulled down past his pale rear. He had one hand clamped tightly over Sasha's mouth while he struggled to part her legs with his knee. With his other hand, he had her two pinned above her head to the dusty floor upon which she lay trapped under him. Tears streamed down her bruised cheeks while she squirmed helplessly under him. The sheer size of the man alone rendered her immobile.

 _Sh-nook!_

The familiar sound of Daryll's cross-bow made brought instant relief and an end to Sasha's struggle as a single wooden arrow pierced Ted's head from behind all the way through. Its pointed metal tip stuck out from his forehead. He slumped forward and collapsed on Sasha, dead, with no chance of coming back. Daryl pulled the dead man's body off of Sasha and rolled him aside. He gathered her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. Though he was glad she was alive, Daryll felt angry at himself for not checking up on her earlier, but, there was no time for regrets. He pulled away and looked her over. Her face was bloodied. Both her eyes were black and blue, were swollen. Her lips were split but she still braved a smile. The bastard really worked her over.

"I knew you'd come.", in torn clothes, Sasha whispered and looked into his eyes.

 **xoxoXOXoxox**

Back at the yellow house, Carl, Rick and Michonne were upstairs in the master bedroom with their hands tied behind their backs. Nicholas had his gun trained on them while they were on their knees. Patrick had a gun in one hand and Judith in the other. Jessie stood before the window looking out. Locked up in another bedroom were Carol, Tara and Rosita. They were hog tied and gagged. Noah, Beth and Glenn were not present. They had gone with Aiden on a supply run. Abraham and Tyreese were miles away with four others sourcing building material to extend the wall.

"Jess. We gotta end this right now and split before the others return.", Nicholas warned.

Jessie seemed preoccupied with something outside the window. She had a switch blade in her hand and repeatedly stabbed the wooden window sill while she looked out. The sounds of gunshots and loud screams could be heard in the distant. She watched in glee chaos unfold as a handful of people ran in all sorts of directions screaming while being pursued by the dead. She snickered to see Mr. Niedermyer being grabbed by two walkers. At seventy-nine, with severe arthritis in the knees, as slow as they were, he could not out run them.

"Jess?", Nicholas said again.

"Hmm?", Jessie returned, barely listening to Nicholas. She continued to peer out the window, its wooden frame now pock-marked by the tip of her knife. She erupted in laughter when she saw the elderly Mr. Niedermyer was being torn apart from limb to limb.

Then, there was a loud thump coming from the bedroom down the hall. Taking his gun, Nicholas left the room to investigate.

"So, what's next?", Patrick asked Jessie as he stood next to Rick, holding Judith under his arm.

The frightened toddler began to wail. It bothered Rick to hear the anguish and distress in his daughter's voice. His face grew stern, but, he remained silent and focused on something in the heel of his boot. He was full aware of where the situation was heading and knew he had to act quickly. Kneeling down next to him was Carl. He silently turned his head to the left and looked at Michonne who was also on her knees next to him. Giving him a sideways glance, she then looked at the bed and then back at him again.

"Bash her head in.", Jessie ordered Patrick, referring to Judith. She pulled her knife one last time from out of the window's wooden frame.

"No!", Rick yelled, breaking his silence.

Horrified, Michonne and Carl looked at Judith in Patrick's arms. Wide eyed, their hearts raced as their worst fears was now staring at them.

"Wha-what? But...but...she's...she's just a baby.", Patrick stuttered.

"A baby who will grow up to be in my way. Kill her! Now!", Jessie barked from where she stood and glared at him.

"No! Don't! She is innocent. Kill me. I'm the one you want.", Rick pleaded. He looked at Patrick and at Jessie.

"I didn't sign up for this shit.", Patrick confessed.

"You useless oaf! Do I have to do everything around here?", Jessie screamed at him from across the room and marched over to him clutching her knife in her hand.

"Leave the baby alone.", Michonne cried out to Jessie.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't mama bear.", Jessie said and turned back around. she walked over to Michonne and stood before her. Her dry, thick, long, jagged toe nails jutted from out of her sandals. It was obvious that they hadn't been cut or filed in months. Michonne down looked at Jessie's scaly feet and said,

"Bitch, I'm going to slice those nasty feet of yours off before I...". Her words were suddenly cut short by a stinging slap to her face.

 _Whap!_

The sound of Jessie's hand across Michonne's face rang out. The force of it made Michonne's face snap to one side. She reeled back in, looked up at Jessie and snickered. Her face stung but she'd had far worse done to her before.

"What's so fucking funny? You fucking cunt! I'm the one he wants. You hear me? Me! Not you!", Jessie said. She was convinced that Rick was in love with her and that they should be together.

She bent from the waist, leaned forward and hurled more insults in Michonne's face. Next, she balled her fist and punched her square in the mouth. Michonne rocked back and recoiled. She groaned and laughed mockingly again. Carl could see Jessie's fist coil tighter about the switch blade's handle. He feared she was about to do something rash. Everyone watched her slash at Michonne with her knife. Michonne moved her face back but not far enough or fast enough as the tip of the blade managed to knick her cheek. Michonne groaned as blood trickled down her jaw.

"Who would want you. You're fugly! Fugly! Not just ugly! You are fucking uglayyyy!", Carl yelled at Jessie. He thought that by yelling at her, she would shift her focus to him and stop hurting Michonne any further.

"Boy, shut the hell up because after I'm through with your sister, you are next!", Jessie threatened.

She went back to punching Michonne some more. Each time she hit her, Michonne laughed out through bloodied lips. Her laughter made Jessie angrier and angrier. Taking her knife, she stabbed Michonne in her shoulder causing her to cry out in pain. She swung her leg and kicked her in the stomach. Michonne doubled over and fell to the floor onto her side. Patrick and Judith looked on. Judith cried even louder.

 **xoxoXOXoxox**

While all the attention had been shifted to Michonne, no one noticed Rick pull a utility knife blade from out of the heel of his boot and cut himself free. In lightning speed, he got to his feet and stuck the blade deep into Patrick's neck, slicing his jugular vein. Blood spurted out from his neck. The wall behind him became splattered red. He haplessly let go of his gun and Judith at the same time and grabbed his neck with his hands. Blood gushed out. He was loosing blood fast. As he gurgled and crumpled to the floor, Rick dove and caught Judith in his hands just in the nick of time before she could hit the floor. With all the noise, one would have thought Nicholas would've been back, but, he hadn't returned. By the looks of things, it was safe to say that he wasn't ever coming back. By this, Rick, bent down and picked up Patrick's gun. But, by the time he turned around, Jessie had her knife at Carl's throat. Michonne was on the floor on her side coughing.

"Shoot her Dad!", Carl screamed. He was on his feet while Jessie stood behind him and held him by his hair.

"Shut up boy!", Jessie cried and pressed her knife's blade to the teenager's neck.

The sharp blade just broke the surface of his skin and Rick could see from where he stood a sliver of blood seep along its cold grey edge. Fearing for his son's life, he slowly raised his hand with the gun in it out in front of him then slowly lowered the weapon to the floor next to him.

"Let him go and I promise to be yours. We can walk to the chapel right now and get married. You and me. The kids and Michonne, we leave them here tied up and deal with them later.", Rick said trying to sound sincere and convincing.

He noticed in the background Michonne feed her arms that were still tied, under her hips and over her legs until they were in front of her. Trying to buy as much time as possible, he continued to talk to Jessie and keep her attention on him. He hoped he was playing his cards right this time for he was dealing with an insane woman with murder on her mind.

"I was stupid. I won't do it again. Forgive me. You are beautiful. You are a goddess.", Rick continued to say while showering her with compliments. He remembered Beth telling the group that Jessie fed on attention and compliments and that was how she got her to talk. He whispered something in Judith ear then slowly bent down and gently placed her on the floor. As she crawled away, he kept his eyes on Jessie the entire time. On bended knees he opened his arms out and said,

"Jessie. I adore you. My queen. My wife."

Jessie's eyes flickered and she her lips quivered into a slight smile. Carl noticed the moment she relaxed her hold on him, her knife no longer pressed against his skin, now hovered in front of his Adam's apple. At the same time, she didn't notice when Michonne slowly and quietly squelch to the side of the bed and reach for something under it.

"You...you do?", Jessie said looking at Rick. Seeing him on his knees with his arms out to her calling her his wife and queen, her eyes became round and glazed over.

Standing with his back to Jessie, Carl looked down at Michonne while she lay on her back on the floor next to the bed. The ropes around her hands were cut and she nodded at him. Taking it as his signal, he snapped his head back, slamming it hard against Jessie's nose, and, simultaneously stomped the heel of his foot on her toes. In pain, Jessie staggered back away from him while she reached up and held her nose with one hand. Blood slowly trickled down from her nostrils to her mouth.

"Why you little fucker!", Jessie cried and lunged at Carl with her knife.

Expecting to move forward, for some unexplainable reason, she found herself lose balance and fall backwards onto the floor. While she lay on floor at the foot of the bed, from underneath, she could see Michonne on the floor on the other side looking back at her with her katana drawn, its blade red.

"Told you I would.", Michonne said.

"Told me what, bitch..?", Jessie began to say. She then felt sharp pain in her legs just above the ankles.

Trembling, Jessie slowly raised herself up by her elbows and looked down. She realized that Michonne had kept her promise for what she saw, left her screaming out in disbelief but more so in agony. Her feet were no longer attached to her legs. Sitting about a foot away from her, bloodied and still in her sandals, her feet were cleanly sliced off just above the ankles. She watched her own blood collect at the base of her foot-less legs.

Michonne got up, taking her sword with her, walked around the bed past Patrick's corpse that had now begun to twitch. Slowly, he was coming back not as himself, but as a zombie. Carl taking note, took Jessie's knife from out of her hand and plunged it into Patrick's head before he could get up and cause any harm. When he was through, he picked up Patrick's gun and handed it to his father. Taking the gun, Rick hugged his son and kissed the top of his head.

Michonne walked over to the closet and opened it. Hidden safely inside was Judith. The bae was smart enough to do exactly what her pa told her to do. He'd whispered in her ear to go to the closet, close the door, be quiet, and, wait.

"There you are.", Michonne said smiling looking down at the cute toddler.

With the biggest smile on her face, Judith reached up and said,

"Ma ma".

Tears came to Michonne's eyes. Those words rang sweetly in her ears. Rick heard his daughter say them and it warmed his heart for indeed, Michonne was more than a mother to both of his children. Michonne, smiling down at Judith, said to her,

"Yes honey bun. Mommy is here."

Then, she bent down and scooped Judith up into her arms. She hugged and kissed her. Rick walked over to them and hugged them both. He was grateful to have his son, his daughter and Michonne with him alive. He kissed Judith on the head and Michonne on the lips. He looked at her injuries and knitted his brow. Michonne gave him a reassuring smile, that everything was going to be okay. From across the room, she looked at Carl and said,

"Thank you."

He smiled and nodded and watched her exit the room with Judith. He kept his eye on Jessie while his father returned to his side. They both stood in front of Jessie and looked down at her. Carl, Rosita and Tara entered the room. They smiled and kissed Judith as she was being taken out of the room. Daryll joined them soon after. Meeting Daryll's eyes, Rick said,

"Nicholas?"

"Dead.", Daryll replied.

"Sasha?", Rick asked.

"Badly beat up, but, she'll live.", Daryll replied. His voice dropped.

"Carol. Michonne's shoulder needs looking at.", Rick said looking at Carol.

"Oakie dokie.", Carol replied and she, Rosita and Tara left the room.

The remainder surrounded Jessie and watched her cry and squeal in pain. Rick finally said to Jessie,

"Jessie. All those things I just said, I lied.", cocked the gun and aimed it at her head.

Tears streaming down her face, she shook her head pleading him not to pull the trigger. Then, Daryll stopped him. He had other plans. He bent down and picked her up from the floor and took her out the room, down the hall, down the stairs and out the front door. When he got to the porch, he saw the three newly formed walkers ambling slowly across the way. Taking Jessie with him, he walked down the porch steps to where the walkers were. They looked in his direction, turned and headed towards him when they smelled Jessie's blood. He then plunked her down in the middle of the road in front of them and stood back. He watched them crowd around her and devour her. As they tore her flesh, she screamed and screamed until there were no more screams left. After the walkers had their fill, Rick walked up to them and shot all four of them, Jessie included, in the head.

 **xoxoXOXoxox**

The next two hours were spent cleaning up the chaotic mess that Jessie, Nicholas, Ted and Patrick had left behind. The others who had returned from their supply runs, came in time to help locate what few walkers that were within the walls and kill them before they could infect anyone else. In the end, they lost nine people. The following morning, there was a sombre gathering at the chapel and Father Gabriel headed the service for the dearly departed, Maurice, Clement, Simon and CynthiaThomas, and, Lloyd Niedermyer.

Before the service was over, Deanna went up to the podium and thanked everyone for taking control of the situation the day before. She praised Carol and Beth and said that had it not been for their training, their losses would have been greater. In closing, she announced her resignation and the next leader will be elected. Everyone was surprised and they began to talk amongst themselves. After they had quieted down, she said,

"I elect Rick Grimes as the next leader."

To which, everyone rose from their seats and turned in Rick's direction and applauded in agreement. Deanna invited him up to the podium to say a few words. He thanked everyone and accepted his new role. He encouraged everyone to continue with their training in hand-to-hand combat and weapons handling. He decreed that everyone to keep a loaded gun and a tactical knife on them at all times.

After the service, Rick and his group met up at the clinic and gathered around Sasha's bed. Pete was there to tell them that she sustained cracked ribs and bruising and with proper rest, she should be healed in six weeks.

 **XoxoXOXoxox**

 **Six Weeks Later**

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.", Father Gabriel declared under the pergola in front of the community center. He smiled at the couple as they kissed. Everyone looking on jumped up and clapped happily.

"I love you.", Sasha said and kissed Daryll again on the lips.

"I love you too.", Daryll replied the moment they came up for air.

Nearby, under the willow tree were Tyreese and the newest addition to the Alexandria Safe Zone, Karen, locking lips.

 **~~ooOXoXoXoXoXOoo~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Taking it Slow**

To the left and right of Sasha and Daryll were three other couples waiting their turns to be wed. Rick and Michonne, Abraham and Rosita, Glenn and Maggie. Next was Abraham and Rosita. The moment Father Gabe announced them as husband and wife, Abe picked up Rosita clear off her feet and kissed her in front of the smiling crowd. Again, everyone stood up and cheered. They quieted down and settled back into their seats before it was Glenn and Maggie's turn. After Father Gabe went through the motion, for the third time, a jubilant cheer rang out as Glenn and Maggie kissed. Lastly, was Rick and Michonne's turn.

Standing before the priest, the scent of jasmine rose up and filled the crisp September air. Fat white blooms covered the top of the pergola, their matted vines hung off the sides and weaved and twisted down the lengths of the four large posts, provided calm cool shade under the brilliant sky's early afternoon sun. Rick looked at Michonne and she looked back at him. Their eyes held each other in strength, in unity and in love. For the entire time, they looked at each other with smiles upon their faces. Michonne, in a yellow and white sleeveless dress. The bodice, white, the narrow pencil skirt, light yellow. She wore her hair up in a loose bun, one lock hung to one side of her face, a single white hibiscus flower placed on the other side. Rick whispered, "You are beautiful". She blushed and said, "Thank you, my handsome." She thought he looked adorable and handsome in black jeans pants, white dress shirt rolled up at the sleeves, his hair neatly cut and his face cleanly shaven. Then, Father Gabe said, "I now pronounce you man and wife". They kissed. Everyone erupted in cheers, gathered around the four sets of newly weds extending their congratulations and best-of-lucks. In the midst of high-fives, hand shakes, hugs and kisses, Carl cried out,

"Dad, Michonne, look!"

Everyone quieted down and looked in Carl's direction. He was down on one knee holding his baby sister by the waist. Her little feet were firmly planted on the ground. A few people stepped aside and created a clear path between Carl and Judith and their parents. Then, he let her go. All on her own, she took the very first step. Everyone gasped and smiled. Putting one foot before the other, slowly making her way to Rick and Michonne, while they were on their knees with their arms extended. Patiently they waited on her arrival. When she finally caught up to them, they gave her a big hug. Everyone cheered at such a sight.

 **XoXoXo**

After the ceremonies, delicious scents of barbeque wild boar, grilled pheasant and stewed rabbit filled the air and warmed everyone's stomach. The four-tiered wedding cake that Carol and Olivia baked and decorated was loved by all. Daryll's infamous moonshine flowed in maqueritas and daiquiris prepared by Abe. In the background, Noah and Carl played re-mixes of past number one hits.

The day stretched into the evening. The stars came out and like diamonds set against black velvet, sparkled brightly. Solar lanterns flickered on and bon-fires were lit. Children lay in their parents' laps and slept while they laughed and told stories over cake and drinks. Slow music played. A handful of couples danced.

Nobody by Keith Sweat came on. Rick and Michonne joined the other couples on the dancefloor. Not saying a single word, they held each other close, quietly rocking and swaying to the steady romantic beats. Michonne rested her head on Ricks shoulder and closed her eyes. For the next minute or so, they relished in the moment, reflecting on their marriage ceremony. At last, they were married. Finally breaking the silence, Rick whispered in her ear,

"I want to make love to you. Slow, passionate love."

She looked into his eyes and nodded _yes_. He quickly captured her soft lips in his. His kiss, deep and filled with a longing seemingly transformed her into warm melted butter. She felt light-headed and wobbly in the knees all at the same time. Her heart slowed and beat heavily in her chest. His lips tasted like vintage wine. Sweet yet decadent. Smooth yet turbulent. She closed her eyes and near forgot where they were. She wanted him right then, right now. He could feel the urgency rise in her as she moaned into his mouth. He broke away and gently took her by the hand. They walked to one of the unoccupied houses at the far north end of the community. Specially reserved for them. A card with _Mr & Mrs Grimes_ written in perfect calligraphy was pinned to the front door. The porch rails were wrapped in vines of jasmine blooms. A wreath of white hibiscuses hung on the door. She eagerly climbed the first step leading to the porch and was stopped from going further when he twirled her around to face him. Standing one step below her, their heights were aligned. He wrapped his arms about her waist and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Loosely wrapping her arms around his neck, she closed her eyes and moaned softly. Again, she lost track of time and place. He always had that effect on her. Then, in one move, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her up the steps, across the porch and through the door.

Inside, there were candles that were lit and placed in large glass bowls partially filled with water. The path leading to the stairway had more candles, the only source of light in the dark space. Like Rhett Butler in Gone With the Wind, Rick climbed the stairs, carrying his beautiful bride with him. He entered the spacious master bedroom at the end of the hall and gently placed her in the center of the king-sized bed. More lit candles were placed in the corners of the room, together with a lit fireplace gave a warm welcoming glow.

Silently, and, slowly, he undressed her until everything was on the floor. With the exception of her ring, a symbol of their union, she was naked. She lay on her side and watched him remove his clothes with no urgency. She watched as one by one, he remove his garments. She could feel her irises expand as well as the folds of her clitoris as she took in his naked, athletic form. He stood before her naked and fully erect. She moved to the edge of the bed and sat closer to him while his manhood pointed vehemently in her face. It throbbed at its base, matching the pace of her heartbeat. She held it in both her hands and stroked it lightly and it warmed her hands. She rubbed her cheeks along its shaft then kissed it, up and down its entire length. Pausing at its bulbous tip, she kissed it softly, caressing it with her soft lips. Taking him into her mouth, she sucked and licked him. _Hmm. He tastes so good_. She thought inwardly.

He closed his eyes, rocked his head back and enjoyed the sensations that coursed through his body. Her mouth felt delightful. After a few minutes, he decided it was his turn. He looked down at her, their eyes met. She stopped sucking him and stroked his warm penis with her hands while staring deeply into his eyes. The look she gave him caused his penis to jump. He bent down and kissed her on the lips. He loved her so. Then, he kneeled down on the rug on the floor next to the bed and gently eased her legs apart. He kissed her inner thighs, gently and slowly inching his way down to her soft mound. She slowly lay back on the bed, her arms above her head, then closed her eyes and let her other senses take over.

With his mouth, he covered her vagina and sucked on her folds lightly. He dipped his tongue in the center and licked his way in as far as he could go. She gasped and mewed as he massaged her clitoris with his warm tongue and lips. Blood rushed to her pelvis, she became wet. She held his head steadily in her hands and gyrated upon his lips, his face became smeared in her juices. While he serviced her with his mouth, he reached up and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them, stroking them and rolled her hardened nipples between his fingers. Her heart rate increased and she breathed heavily. He pulled on her nipples whilst licking her cum from her vagina. He moaned as he tasted her musk. She moved her hips and ground on his lips then she came. She cried out softly as orgasmic spasms reverberated through her core. He rocked back and watched her recover as her spasms subsided. Her soft deep brown skin was smooth and blemish free. In the soft orange candle light, she glowed like a goddess on fire. She opened her eyes and watched him rise to his feet, slowly stroking his cock with one hand.

She shifted her body to the center of the bed. He climbed in and mounted her right away. In one deft move, he jammed his meaty cock right inside her vagina, all the way in, balls deep. Surprised, she gasped when he filled her up in one go. She half-expected him to ease himself in. Especially since he said he was going to make love to her, passionate and slow. Alas, she thought too soon. He then slowly, very, slowly moved his cock out, way out, until just half of the tip was outside. Then he moved back in, slowly, all, the, way, in, as deep as he could possibly go. He was not an average sized man. A man of such girth and length, by today's standard, he was _hung_. He knew her body well enough to know that she could take all of him in. He backed out again, just as slowly as he went in. He drove back in and then out again. In and out he went at the same agonizing yet satisfying pace.

Hmm...oooohh", she cooed and bit down on her bottom lip.

He looked deeply into her eyes while he slowly piston in and out of her. He saw love and desire looking back. He kissed her on her lips. They were soft and tasted like sweet wine. She felt soft, warm, luscious under him. He came close to climaxing but he didn't want it to end quite yet. He pulled out of her and gently turned her onto her stomach. He stroked her back with his calloused hands, running them up and down then finally down to her firm, round buttocks. He squeezed them and kissed them. Then, he raised her pelvis slightly up and entered her vagina from behind. Again, he moved in and out of her slow and deep. She responded in kind. She moved her hips to and fro matching every stroke he made. Her juices flowed even more, coating his penis in thick white cum. This enticed him to pick up the pace. Covering her entire body with his, he lay on top of her. He kissed the back and sides of her neck, her cheek, eye lid and temple. She gyrated and made circular motions with her hips.

"Hmmm", he softly moaned in her ear.

He pulled out. His cock was thoroughly slick in her juices. He lay on his back and watched her climb on top of him. Legs on either side of his mid-section and bent at the knees, she lined up the entrance of her pussy to the tip-top of his hard turgid penis. Then, slowly, she eased herself down on him, taking him in, swallowing his member whole. Taking full control, she slowly moved up and down the length of him, made circular motions with her hips, secreating more juice along the way. She was wet and he loved it. Her juices flowed down to his balls and smeared his inner thighs. Her inner walls made wave-like contractions, hungrily stroking his cock. Unable to take it any longer, he firmly held onto her hips and switched gears. He moved his hips up and down, quickening his pace. Faster and faster he went. He piston in and out of her and watched her breasts bounce up and down. Enticingly, she licked her lips. She closed her eyes and rolled her head back. She held her arms above her head and enjoyed the ride. She felt as though she was making love in mid-air.

As he pumped and primed her, he moved his hands up to her full breasts, squeezed them and pulled at her nipples. She leaned forward, they jiggled in his face as he moved in and out of her at a phenomenal speed. Raising his face up to meet them, he grabbed one tit between his lips, opened his mouth and sucked it like a hungry bae. Not wanting to leave the other out, he switched to the next one and did the same. She liked when he sucked her titties. It made her vagina twitch. He felt it too. He held her and rocked her onto her back all the while being thrust deep inside of her. Not holding back, he pounded her into the sheets. Her inner walls tightened about his cock, milking him. Then, he came. Flooding her cavity with his sperm, softly, he said her name over and over. _Michonne, Michonne, Michonne_.

 **XoXoXo**

 **Three Months Later**

It was games' night. Once a month the girls met up and played card games and drank margueritas. Mostly they gossiped and told smutty jokes. They were at the Grime's house while Rick and Carl played pool at Tyrees'.

"Carol. You and Morgan...what's the deal?", Rosita asked.

"Oh, nothin'.", Carol said, sipped her peach marguerita and smiled to herself.

"Ooooh. You like him. Doncha?", Tara said winking at the others.

"How's the sex?", cutting to the chase, Sasha came out and asked.

"Sasha!", all exclaimed, surprised that she would ask such a bold question.

"What? Is he or isn't he great in bed?", Sasha pressed.

Everyone grew quiet and looked at Carol, waiting on her response. Over two months ago, Morgan joined their community after he came across Rick. Rick had gone on a supply run and found him on the road heading for Washington.

"If you must know, he is fucking great!", Carol finally conceded. The girls erupted in laughter.

"And. Sasha, it's true. He has nice hands. Very, nice, hands.", Carol added. She quietly chuckled and went back to sipping her drink.

Again, the room became livid in laughter as they all were cognizant of Sasha's theory that men with nice hands have nice cocks.

"Okay, now it's my turn. Rosita, have you told Abe yet?", Carol asked.

"Tell him what?", Rosita asked looking at her cards.

"That you're pregnant.", Maggie said.

"What? How'dya know?", Rosita asked.

"The fact that your breasts have grown, is a dead giveaway.", Maggie replied.

"Um. No. He doesn't know.", Rosita said.

"Join the club.", Maggie, Sasha and Michonne said in unison.

 **~~ooOXoXoXoXoXOoo~~**


End file.
